Locke
Locke is one of the three main protagonists of Kingdom Hearts: Echoes. His story revolves around his quest to find Saphyra and Aios, while also trying to properly decipher the Dream detailing the Old Bearers. His character and fighting style are both based on Aqua from Birth By Sleep. His Desperation Power is Light. Codex entry: "A boy with an unwavering mind, his keen intellect his primary weapon against the many dangers the galaxy holds. He is a very logical person who would rather see the truth than a happy ending. His only goal is finding Saphyra and Aios....and he won't hesitate to fight both the Darkness and the Light in order to do so." Personality Locke is very mature for his age, and keeps a calm mind in even the most troubling times. Many often seek him out for advice, which he is all too happy to give. He is also a very good diplomat, and knows how to talk to people. He abhors violence, but will not hesitate to use his Keyblade if people are in danger. He tends to be critical of people sometimes, even his friends, despite his love for them. This critical state of mind tends to give others the impression that he is a cold person. His logical nature often puts him at odds with Saphyra, whose happy-go-lucky, impulsive nature contrasts with his logical demanor. Fighting Style While Locke is physically weak, his Magic is second-to-none. He has access to all of the game's basic spells from the start, and is proficient in their useage. Though he can hold himself physically, Magic is how he will be able to properly dish out damage. His Defense is ironically the most proficient of the Trio, as he can cast a Reflect spell without tiring, and the barrier produed by Reflect has a 360-degree radius, shielding him from all basic attacks from all sides. When in his signature Command Style Magic Blender, his physical attacks are engraved with random Elements that change with every strike. hence the name "Blender." Unlike the other Characters' signature Command Styles, Magic Blender is the only Style in the game that does not modify Locke's Deck Commands, instead relying on actual attacks to make it unique. When in his Desperation style, Locke is covered in an aura of pure Light, able to telepathically control his Keyblade. His Magic is also powered up, his spells having double the impact they normally would, Status Ailments a common result. His HP also recovers by itself. (albeit slowly) The Pillars of Light home in on enemies and attack them repeatedly. During the Style's finisher, Locke thrusts the Pillars out at enemies repeatedly as he slams his Keyblade into the ground and unlocks an illusory Keyhole that appears, the brilliant Light serving as a final shockwave. The Pillars of Light are remiscent of Roxas of Organization XIII and his Final Limit from 358/2 Days. In normal combat, Locke uses his Keyblade as a fencer would, his physical strikes consisting of lunges, thrusts, feints, and evasions. His battle stance involves him holding his Keyblade by his right side, near his hip, hisw left arm clutching his left side. Unlike a fencer, he is not constantly moving in his battle stance. When in his Desperation Style, Locke crosses his arms in a smug stance, his Keyblade circling around him in a counter-clockwis course. Appearance Locke is a middle-aged boy, around 16-17 years of age. His hair is of average length, though long enough to cover his eyes, and is orange. His face is clean, no facial hair or other such nonsense. His body consists of a red clean-cut Key Kingdom Uniform. Locke's eyes are the color of a soul-shattering crimson. Keyblade Locke's Keyblade has a basic design, it's shaft colered blue. The "Teeth" of the Key are reminiscent of horns, the horns expanding in the shape of a Key. The keychain is shaped like a pyramid. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes